Wind
by Haruna Kei
Summary: "Aku hanya manusia dengan satu jantung, bukan angin yang mampu menyelamatkan mu ketika kau sudah terjatuh" / "Tunggu ! Itu bukan jawaban" / Naruto seorang guru Fisika bertemu dengan Sakura yang notebene seorang Polisi. Takdir mereka bertemu untuk melakukan sebuah misi menguak sebuah kebenaran kematian Ayah Sakura. (Warning inside - Terinspirasi dari Korean movie "Windstruck")
1. Prologue of Wind

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, GaJe OOC_May Be, Minim deskriptif, Typo Abal, EYD Ngawur**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Friendship**

**Pairing : NaruSaku**

**Haruna Kei Present**

**= II = II = II = II =**

**- Wind -**

* * *

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Berharap, Semoga Fic ini tidak mengecewakan

* * *

"Baiklah Uzumaki Naruto. Mulai senin depan kau bisa mulai mengajar di sekolahan ini. Selamat bergabung dan mohon kerjasamanya". Ucap seorang kepala sekolah Tokyo High School Putri. Mei Terumi

"Terimakasih Sensei. Mohon bimbingannya" Sanggah pemuda blode bermarga Uzumaki sambil membungkukan badan. "Kalau begitu saya undur diri. Selamat sore"

"Ya " Jawab Mei singkat

Naruto melenggang keluar meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah dan berjalan menuju pintu gerbang utama Tokyo High School Putri. Pada saat sebelumnya dia telah menandatangani kontrak perjanjian sebagai guru pelajaran Fisika dan mulai mengajar senin lusa. Tak terasa hari sudah menjelang sore, langit yang sebagai atap alam telah berubah menjadi warna jingga. Sementara itu Naruto masih melihat-lihat kontruksi gedung sekolah yang sangat mewah dan megah. Gedung dengan 4 lantai, halaman sekolah yang luas, taman yang penuh dihiasi dengan bunga dan pepohonan yang rindang, fasilitas lengkap dan pintu gerbang utama sebagai penyambut siswa, para guru dan staff kantor yang bekerja di THS Putri, sangat elagan dan terkesan feminim. Naruto bedecak kagum sebari tersenyum tipis.

"Akhirnya aku bisa mewujudkan impian mu, Otouto" Ada rasa sedih yang tersirat ketika pemuda blode mengatakan kaliamat tersebut.

Lalu dia bergegas pergi menuju ke sesuatu tempat. Berjalan di jalanan kota yang cukup padat, dia mengamati gedung gedung yang bisa juga dikatakan sebagai gedung pencakar langit, menoleh ke kanan dia melihat ada supermarket dan yang lebih menguntungkan adalah gedung sekolah tempat ia bekerja tak jauh dari stasiun kereta api.

"Posisi yang strategis, jarak apartemen ku menuju sekolah juga tak terlalu jauh. Hanya butuh waktu 10 menit dengan berjalan kaki" langkah kakinya terhenti ketika dia melihat sebuah gedung.

"Yokatta…. Ada kantor polisi juga. Aku rasa akan benar-benar aman tinggal di sini" Naruto asyik bergumam sendiri sambil melipat tangan di belakang kepalanya.

Kembali menelusuri jalanan kota yang paling padat diseluruh dunia. Jalan-jalan disore hari bukanlah sesuatu hal yang buruk, justru sangat menyenangkan. Menurut Naruto. Ketika sedang asyik menikmati suasana kota yang baginya masih asing, dikarenakan baru beberapa minggu dia pindah ke Tokyo untuk mengurusi jenjang kariernya sebagai guru Fisika dia dikejutkan dengan kerumunan banyak orang di halaman gedung yang berlantai kurang lebih 50, prediksi Naruto. Dia mempercepat langkahnya menuju diriksi yang membuatnya terkejut.

"Permisi tuan, ada apa di depan sana ? sepertinya sangat ramai" Tanya Naruto pada salah satu orang yang berada dalam kerumunan

"Eh ?" Merasa dirinya dipanggil dia menoleh kearah orang yang memanggilnya. "Oh itu… sedang ada Pertunjukan Break Street Dance Final. Lihat itu !" pemuda asing bagi Naruto sembari menujukan pusat arena dance "Gerakannya sangat lincah dan energik. Kau bisa melihatnya ?" Ujarnya sembari melontarkan pertanyaan

Tinggi tubuh Naruto yang lumayan lebih pendek dari para penonton yang lainnya membuat dirinya terpaksa harus menjinjit untuk melihat pertunjukan

"HOAHH… benarkah ? Ta-tapi kok tidak dibuat panggung saja. Jadi semua bisa melihatnya tanpa harus menjijit seperti ku bukan ?"

"kalau itu entahlah. Aku juga tidak tau, aku hanya penonton. Jadi tak memiliki urusan yang lebih dengan hal itu. Hehehe" jawabnya sambil garuk garuk kepala yang tak gatal. "kau tak ingin melihatnya ?" Tanya pemuda asing ketika Naruto beranjak pergi dari kerumunan

"Tentu saja, tapi sangat ramai. Aku tak ingin mati konyol karena kehabisan nafas"

"Hahahahaha. Kau ini"

"Kalau boleh tau, itu gedung apa ya ?"

"Gedung hotel berkelas. Ada apa memangnya ? sepertinya kau masih baru di sini" tebak pemuda asing

"Hehehe…. Memang. Kalau begitu terimakasih" Naruto meninggalkan pemuda asing itu menuju ke tangga darurat gedung tersebut.

"Hei, kau mau pesan kamar ? jangan lewat sana, lewat pintu depan tuan pirang" cegat pemuda asing

"Bukan…. Aku hanya ingin melihat pertunjukan dari atas. Mungkin sedikit menarik"

"Ne ? begitu. Baiklah aku akan kembali ke arena pertunjukan. Tuan…hm…."

"Naruto, panggil saja Naruto"

"Ah Tuan Naruto. Aku Hayate. Sampai nanti" pemuda asing yang bernama Hayate melenggang pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang hendak menuju ke atas gedung.

"Ya…." Ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangan

_'50 lantai dengan tangga ? sungguh kau sanggup Naruto'_ gumam Hayate

**= ll = ll = = ll = ll = = ll = ll = = ll = ll = = ll = ll =**

Sementara itu di atap gedung yang sama, seorang gadis sedang berdiri menatap pemandangan kota Tokyo yang mulai dihiasi lampu-lampu. Gadis tersebut adalah seorang Polisi, terlihat dari seragam yang masih dia kenakan dan tangan kanannya memegang topi kebanggaannya. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya sangat jelas gadis tersebut sedang depresi berat dan sangat putus asa. Rambut softpink sepinggang, mata emerald terlihat redup serta garis hitam pada kelopak bawah matanya menandakan dia kurang tidur atau mungkin seharian penuh ia habis menangis. Sebut saja namanya, Haruno Sakura.

Matanya menatap kea rah bawah gedung dengan tatapan kosong, dia mulai berjalan pelan kearah tepi atap gedung. Namun tiba – tiba angin berhembus menerpa wajahnya dan mengibarkan rambut soft pinknya. Karena kaget Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

"Okaa-san, Otoo-san…. Impian ku telah ku raih, ini juga impian kalian bukan ? melihat anak mu menjadi seorang polisi. Tapi apa kalian tau ? semua ini tak mebuatku bahagia. Karena kalian tak melihat ku dan berada di samping ku. 1 tahun sudah menjadi seorang polisi, tapi belum juga memecahkan penyebab kematian mu Otoo-san. Aku yakin, itu bukanlah sebuah kecelakaan. Bukan. Sampai saat ini aku belum bisa memecahkannya. Hiks…. Gomen Ne Otoo-san… hiks… kau pasti sedih melihat ku putus asa seperti ini" Sakura bergumam sendirian, berbicara pada angin yang berhembus sambil menatap lurus kedepan. Hening menyelimuti Sakura, sebelum akhirnya dia bergumam lagi

"semua orang melihat ku kuat karena aku seorang polisi. Mereka semua salah…. Betapa lemahnya aku, betapa rapuhnya aku, betapa menyedihkannya aku. Kehilangan Otoo-san dan belum menemukan petunjuk satupun untuk menguak kebenaran kasus itu. Apa kau marah Otoo-san. Huh ? APA KAU MARAH OTOO-SAN ?! HUH ?! JAWAB AKU OTOO-SAN ! KAU MARAH BUKAN ? HIKS…. Aku bingung harus melakukan apa lagi !" tak bisa dipungkiri air mata mengalir deras dari kelopak matanya. Sakura tersiak tangis sendirian, tak ada satu orangpun yang mengerti betapa kacau hidupnya saat ini.

"Karena itu. Aku….." Sakura berjalan semakin mendekati tepi atap gedung

**= ll = ll = = ll = ll = = ll = ll = = ll = ll = = ll = ll =**

"HOSH…. HOSH…. HOSH…. Sial. Berapa anak tangga lagi yang harus aku lewati ?! kalau begini caranya bisa patah tulang mendadak" ujar Naruto pada diri sendiri, dia melirik kearah arloji di tangan kirinya.

"Ck. Sudah jam setengah 7, bisa bisa pertunjukannya sudah selesai saat aku sampai di atap"

TINGG

"… !" suara lift mengejutkan Naruto. "Lift… ?!" butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk mencerna apa yang akan dia lakukan.

"BODOH…BODOH ! kenpa tidak dari tadi terpikirkan ?" dia menepuk nepuk dahinya. Tanpa pikir panjang dia berlari ke arah lift.

"Haah…." Naruto menghela nafas lega setelah masuk ke dalam lift

TINGG

Hanya memerlukan waktu 5 menit untuk sampai ke atap dengan lift.

"Akhirnya, sampai juga. Eh, ternyata harus naik 1 tanggal lagi ?! PAYAH !" menggerutu kesal dengan sentakan kakinya ketika menaiki tangga.

**= ll = ll = = ll = ll = = ll = ll = = ll = ll = = ll = ll =**

"Maafkan aku Kami-sama. Ijinkan aku bertemu Okaa-san dan Otoo-san" dengan masih menangis dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya yang gontai ke tepi atap

Sakura merentangkan kedua tangannya lalu mengucapkan sepatah kata sebelum dia menjatuhkan dirinya ke bawah. Ya, niatnya ke atap adalah untuk bunuh diri.

"Gomen ne…. Otoo-san" menutup matanya yang masih menangis dan mulai melalukan aksi bunuh dirinya. Sebelum dia benar benar terjatuh ada sesuatu hal yang membuatnya terkejut

GREB

"...!" Mata Sakura membulat ketika seseorang memeluknya dari belakang

"Apa yang kau lakukan Nona ! Melompat dari talnati 50 belum tentu membuat mu mati !" Teriak pemida blode pada Sakura. Ya, dia sudah sampai di atas atap sebelum gadis asing yang ia lihat menjatuhkan dirinya ke bawah, terkejut dengan aksi gadis asing di depannya dia langsung berlari ke arah gadis berambut soft pink.

"Lepaskan !" Bentak Sakura meronta

"...!" Naruto tetap bersikeras untuk menahan tubuh Sakura agar tidak bergerak

" LEPASKAN KATA KU !" bentaknya dengan nada naik 1 Oktaf

"Tidak akan ! sebelum kau mengurungkan niat mu untuk bunuh diri" Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

"APA PEDULI MU ! LEPASKAN BRENGSEK !"

"Ternyata polisi bisa berkata kasar juga rupanya" Naruto tersenyum sinis yang membuat Sakura tambah naik pitam

"Jika kau tak melepaskan ku. Aku tak segan segan melempar mu. Kalau perlu terjun ke bawah dengan ku". Tangan Sakura bergerak kearah belakang untuk mengambil revolvernya.

"… !" Naruto langsung membulatkan matanya, tanpa basa basi lagi dia melibungkan badannya ke belakang dengan masih memeluk Sakura.

BRUK

Debaman cukup keras ketika tubuh mereka mendarat ke tanah. Dan Sakura terlepas dari pelukan Naruto.

"Lepaskan aku bodoh ! apa peduli mu?!" Sakura mengamuk lalu mengepalkan tangannya untuk meluncurkan tinjuan kearah Naruto.

TAP

Dengan sigap Naruto menahan pukulan Sakura dengan satu genggaman tangannya.

"Sebegitu marahnya kepada ku, karena menggagalkan aksi bunuh diri mu ?" kata Naruto dingin

"DIAM ! kau tak mengerti apapun tentang ku ! tak berhak berbicara ! kau tak mengerti…. Hiks…. Kau… hiks" Tubuh Sakura bergetar dan mulai menangis

"H-Hei… N-Nona. Kenapa kau menangis ?" Naruto bingung dan panik melihat gadis asing di depannya menangis.

"HUWEE" Tangisan Sakura pecah

"E…Eh… kau menangis karena kau gagal bunuh diri ?"

"HUWWWEEEEE" Sakura tambah menjerit

"Ba-Baiklah. Ma-maaf. Se-sekarang ka-kau boleh bunuh diri. Hmmm… Mungkin" ucap Naruto gelagapan

"Sialan kau !... hiks…. Bukan… hiks… itu maksud ku" ujar Sakura sambil terisak.

Dia langsung duduk meringkuk memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan kepalanya dalam-dalam

"Hoiy…. Kau baik-baik saja ?" ujar Naruto bingung melihat tingkah Sakura berubah mendadak.

"….." Sakura hanya diam saja

"Ne ? yakin kau baik-baik saja ?"

"…." Tetap tidak bergeming, tiba-tiba kepalanya terangkat dan menatap tajam kearah Naruto. "Memangnya kenapa ?" Ujarnya ketus

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Kau tau, tindakanmu barusan sangat berbahaya"

"Bukan urusan mu"

"Memang. Tapi aku melihat kejadian itu di depan mata ku sendiri. Kalau dibiarkan saja hanya bisa meracuni pikiran ku"

"maksud mu ?"

"HEI ! kau tidak lihat ? hanya kau dan aku yang berada di atas atap gedung ini. Kalau kau melompat ke bawah lalu tewas dan secara kebetulan aku sedang berada di atap dengan mu. Pasti orang-orang mengira kalau aku membunuhmu dan melempar mayat mu ke bawah. Pasti pada keesokan harinya di halaman pertama Koran harian tertera **HEADLINE NEWS** _'Terjadi Pembunuhan di Kota Tokyo Tepatnya di Atap Gedung Hotel. Pemuda Blode Menghabisi Nyawa Polisi dengan Mendorong Tubuhnya Jatuh Ke Bawah'_ masa depan ku suram seketika kalau sampai itu terjadi" Cerocos pemuda blode panjang lebar

"salah sendiri" ujar Sakura singkat

"Ngomong-ngomong. Kenapa kau ingin bunuh diri?"

"Apakah aku harus bercerita kepada pria asing seperti mu ?!"

"Ne… hahahah" Naruto hanya tertawa hambar

"ada yang lucu ?"

"Tidak. Hanya ingin tau saja. Kenapa seorang polisi cantik seperti mu mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara yang tidak elegant"

"Apa kata-" Sakura hendak protes tapi buru-buru Naruto memotong perkataannya.

"Bunuh diri tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah mu. Banyak hal yang bisa dinikmati selama kita hidup, yah…. Walaupun semuanya tak bisa dinikmati. Semua orang yang hidup pasti memiliki masalah, kau lihat orang-orang di bawah sana ? merekapun memiliki masalah, ada yang tidak bisa tahan denga masalahnya dan ada pula yang sanggup melawan masalahnya. Bisa dibilang dengan ujian, _Kami-sama_ sedang menguji mu apakah kau sanggup melawan ujian yang Dia berikan untuk mu atau tidak. Ketika kau sanggup melewati ujian yang diberikan-Nya, kau akan dikategorikan sebagai pemenang atau manusia yang dimenangkan. Hidup adalah perjalanan untuk menempuh ujian, menempuh ujian adalah hidup" ucapnya dengan cengiran lebar pada akhir kalimatnya

"Kau" Sakura bergumam pelan

"Ck. Sial. Kenapa aku harus bicara panjang lebar. Orang yang tak pandai berbicara seperti ku tak pantas untuk menceramahi mu kan ? Dattebayo" Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berdiri lalu berjalan ke pinggir atap.

"O…oi" panggil Sakura pelan

" Sial. Pertunjukannya telah selesai" Naruto melihat kea rah bawah untuk melihat pertunjukan Break Street Dance yang karenanya dia naik ke atas atap

"Apa yang kau lihat ?" Tanya sakura yang sudah di samping Naruto

"Pertunjukan Break Street Dance" Jawabnya dengan nada monoton

Naruto melihat arlojinya yang menunjukan pukul 8 malam.

"aku harus pulang" ucap Naruto sambil melenggan pergi dari atap

"Tu… tunggu sebentar. Siapa kau sebenarnya ?" Cegah Sakura dengan melontarkan pertanyaan konyol yang seharusnya_ 'Siapa nama mu ?'_

"hm ? Aku hanya manusia dengan satu jantung. Bukan angin yang mampu menyelamatkan mu ketika kau sudah jatuh ke bawah" ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis

"Itu bukan jawaban !"

"Apakah aku harus memberitahu diri ku kepada gadis asing seperti mu. Seorang yang telah menggagalkan rencana mu untuk bunuh diri. Eh ?"

"Tu…. Tunggu ! itu juga bukan jawaban !"

" yang jelas aku bukan angin. Dattebayo" Menolehkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum lebar

"Ka-kalau begitu. Terimakasih" ujar Sakura

"Untuk ?"

"Telah menyelamat ku….. Mungkin" Ujar Sakura ragu

"Bukankah aku telah menggagalkan rencana mu?"

"Tapi – "

"Hai. Tetaplah hidup sampai maut menjemputmu" Ucap Naruto sembari melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda perpisahan

"Ya….." Sakura melambaikan tangannya juga

WUSHH

Tiba – tiba angin sejuk berhembus ketika pemuda blode dihadapannya sudah tak terlihat batang hidungnya di atap

"Angin" Ujar Sakura lirih

**= ll = ll = = ll = ll = = ll = ll = = ll = ll = = ll = ll =**

Terlihat Naruto sedang berjalan di pinggir jalanan kota. Tangan kanannya bergerak kea rah saku celana untuk mengambil sesuatu. HP flip yang bergetar tanda e-mail masuk. Dengan cepat dia membuka flipnya dan membaca e-mail yang masuk.

"Ah. Dari kakek Hashirama"

From : hashirama_Jiichan

To : blueshappire_naruto

_Selamat ulang tahun cucuku, semoga kau mendapatkan segala hal yang kau inginkan dan membuat mu nyaman serta bahagia. Bagaimana keadaan mu ? semoga kau betah di Tokyo. Mito Baa-chan juga menanyakan kabar mu. Kami sangat merindukan mu. Kapan kau pulang ke Osaka ? oh ya, kapan kau mulai mengajar ?_

_Semoga beruntung. Semangat ya !_

_P.S : Gomen ne Jii-chan tidak menelpon mu. Akhir-akhir ini sedang sibuk. Anata Ni Aitai. Aishiteru Yo_

"Aku juga merindukan kalian semua. Jii-chan… Baa-chan" gumam Naruto pelan. Tanpa basa basi dia langsung membalas e-mail dari Kakeknya

To : hashirama_Jiichan

From : blueshappire_naruto

_Arigatou Gozaimasu Jii-Chan, dihari ulang tahun ku aku tak merasa special sedikit pun. Mungkin karena tidak bisa merayakannya dengan kalian. Aku juga sangat merindukan kalian. Mungkin kalau ada libur panjang aku akan berlibur ke Osaka. Ah ya…. Gomen ne aku tak member kabar. Aku mulai mengajar besok senin di Tokyo High School Putri. Mungkin akan sedikit merepotkan, hahahahaha._

_Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Tenang saja, cucu mu di sini baik baik saja_

_P.S : Salam rindu dari cucu mu. Aishiteru yo…._

Setelah membalas e-mail dia berjalan sambil bersenandung ria. Ya, pria berambut blode hari ini usianya genap berumur 23 tahun. Tepatnya tanggal 10 Oktober.

Dia terus berjalan dan menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah kuil. Angin musim gugur berhembus menjatuhkan daun momiki yang pohonnya tertanam di sekitar kuil. Naruto mengeratkan coat hitamnya dan memasuki kuil untuk berdoa.

Memejamkan matanya dan mulai berdo'a

'_Kami-Sama, terimakasih karena masih memberikan ku kehidupan sampai saat ini. Terimakasih karena setidaknya ada seseorang yang menyayangi ku di dunia ini. Terimakasih karena diberikan kekuatan untuk bertahan di dunia ini. Kami-Sama, dihari ulang tahun ku, aku hanya memiliki sebuah permohonan kecil._

_Jagalah dan lindungilah seseorang yang menyayangi ku dan seseorang yang ku sayangi, eratkanlah ikatan kami"_

Selesai berdo'a dia menepukkan tangannya dua kali, berharap do'anya didengar.

Selepas itu ia duduk dibangku kuil seorang diri. Lalu bergumam lirih

"Selamat ulang tahun juga untuk mu, Kuso Otouto. Semoga kau bahagia dengan Otoo-Chan di sana" Ucap Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya lalu menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit dan tersenyum. Merasakan ketenangan dari semilir angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Mengeluarkan bolpoint untuk menuliskan harapan di kartu ucapan harapan untuk digantungkan dipapan permohonan kuil. Dia menulis sesuatu sembari tersenyum penuh arti

**_I want to be a wind_**

Kalimat sederhana yang ia tulis dikartu permohonan lalu menggantungkannya.

Berjalan menuju keluar kuil dengan senyuman lembut yang masih awet melekat di wajahnya. Mengangguk pelan seolah mendapatkan sebuah tekad dan berjalan ke apartemen untuk istirahat mempersiapkan hari esok.

* * *

A/N : Konbanwa Minna-san

Ini Fic Squel pertama ku. Yah, bahasanya rancu ya ? hehehehe... harap maklum. soalnya masih amatir. Gara gara dapet anceman dari reader buat cepet cepet ngeposting fic ini, dengan SKS (Sistem kebut semalam) alhasil jadilah fic proulogue. Terimakasih banyak buat Kitsune-san, coba kalo ga diancem. Mungkin bulan depan baru post ni Fic.

Semoga terkesan. Terimakasih Banyak m(_ _)m

* * *

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**= ll = ll = = ll = ll = = ll = ll = = ll = ll = = ll = ll =**


	2. Pertemuan Kedua

**Disclaimer _ Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Friendship**

**Pairing : NaruSaku**

**Rate : T (Teen)**

**Haruna Kei Present**

**- Wind -**

* * *

******Warning: AU, GaJe OOC_May Be, OC, Minim deskriptif, Typo Abal, EYD Ngawur, Banyak kekurangan dan sebagainya**

******Happy reading all, if you don't like don't read. R&R Please**

******Semoga chapter kali ini tidak mengecewakan**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Pertemuan**

Sinar matahari menyeruak kedalam bilik bilik jendela besar apartemen sang Uzumaki muda. Jam dinding yang terpasang di dinding kamarnya menunjukan pukul 06:15. Namun Uzumaki muda masih bersembunyi dibalik selimut tebalnya sembari mendengkur lirih. Suhu musim gugur lumayan membuat tubuhnya dingin dan meringkuk nyaman di atas ranjang yang tak terlalu besar tapi muat untuk dua orang. Naruto sesekali merubah posisi tidurnya, menggeliat kesamping kanan dan kiri dengan gerakan cepat, sesaat kemudian posisinya terlentang menghadap ke arah langit-langit atap kamar, tangannya bergerak kearah perut dan mengusap-usap perutnya.

KRUUYUKKK

Suara dalam perut seolah mendemo pemiliknya untuk segera bangun dan mengisinya. Tak butuh waktu lama, mata beriris safir yang semula tertutup kini nampak untuk menyongsong paginya. Mengucek mata lalu berdiri berjalan kearah tirai jendela sambil meregangkan otot tubuhnya.

SRAK

Tirai terbuka, dan sinar matahari langsung masuk kedalam kamar pemilik apartemen tersebut tanpa ijin. Sontak Naruto menutup sebelah mata karena silau.

"Sudah pagi ? Ohayou Gozaimasu Minna !" ujarnya pada diri sendiri dan mahluk hidup yang berlalu lalang didepannya.

Memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan kearah pintu kamar. Dibiarkan pintu tersebut tetap terbuka lalu menuju ke area dapur, membuka pintu bagian bawah lemari pendingin serta merta matanya menyapu pandangan dalam lemari pendingin tersebut. Berujar untuk menemukan sesuatu yang setidaknya dapat mengganjal perut yang sedang dilanda kelaparan. Sepertinya takdir berkata lain, isi lemari pendingin longgar hanya terisi beberapa minuman kaleng dan jus dalam kemasan. Tangannya beralih ke bagian pintu atas. Beruntung dia menemukan tiga potong momiji manjuu, dengan sigap dia mengambil semua potongan sekaligus, lalu membuka pintu bawah lemari pendingin lagi utnuk mengamil sebotol susu dan berjalan kearah meja makan. Sarapan untuk pagi ini.

Seusai kegiatan dipagi hari selesai seperti beres beres rumah, mandi dan menjemur pakaian. Dia sudah bersiap untuk pergi, coat orange sepaha serta celana panjang hitam dan beanie hitam sebagai penutup kepala, tampilan modis untuk guru fisika. Dia mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu. Mencatat sesuatu di kertas kecil dan berujar sendiri

" Isi kulkas hampir kosong, persediaan ramen juga tinggal 3 cup, cairan pembersih lantai dan porselin kamar mandi juga habis, beras tinggal 1 kg. Pembersih muka….hm, masih ada. Lalu apa lagi ya ?" cerca pemuda blode sambil mengusap dagunya tanda berfikir. Menimang nimang apa saja yang akan dibeli nanti.

"Mungkin sementara ini saja sudah cukup, selagi hari minggu aku harus benar benar menyiapkan agar besok tidak kerepotan" gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Hari minggu adalah hari libur kebanyakan orang untuk bersenang-senang, mengistirahatkan tubuh sejenak dari berbagai rutinitas yang harus dikerjakan. Lain dengan pemuda blode ini, dia belum merasakan rutinitas sebagaimana orang lain, karena hari esoklah dia akan mendapatkan rutinitas tersebut.

Langkahnya berhenti di depan rak sepatu, mengamit sepasang sepatu kets hitam lalu memakainya. Tangan kirinya terangkat dan matanya merlirik kearah arloji yang terpasang.

"Semoga swalayan sudah buka." Gumam Naruto mengucapkan kalimat permohonan sebelum melesat pergi.

**Salon Kirei – Tokyo**

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Shion-chan. Apa salonnya sudah buka ?" Sapa gadis berambut soft pink pada pemilik salon yang bernama Shion.

"Ah Sakura-chan. Ohayou gozaimasu, okaerinasai." Jawabnya sembari memmbungkukkan badan

"Shion-chan, tak perlu seformal itu. Kita seumuran kan ?" Sanggah Sakura sedikit menolah diperlakukan seperti itu, seolah – olah dirinya adalah tamu kehormatan.

"Eh ? Sudah jadi kebiasaan…. Hehehe. Kau jarang sekali kesini. Apa kau selalu sibuk ?"

"Kau benar, akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali kasus dan tindakan kriminal. Entah itu kasus pencurian bahkan sampai korupsi, membuat ku harus lari ke sana kemari, belum lagi kalau sudah sampai apartemen. Berantakan, cucian numpuk, barang kebutuhan sehari-hari tak sempat diurus rapih. HAAH…. Aku bisa gila mendadak!" Curhat Sakura panjang lebar

"Kau pasti lelah sekali ya ?" Tanggap Shion dengan perasaan iba

"Haha… tak masalah Shion-chan, itu sudah jadi tugas ku." Ujar Sakura sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya yang berarti 'tak perlu khawatir'. Sakura lantas mendudukan dirinya dikursi salon untuk memulai perawatan.

"Tapi kalau tak ada orang seperti mu, pasti Tokyo tak akan aman. Tetap berjuang ya !" Sanggah Shion memberi semangat.

"itu tak seberapa Shion-chan…. Hm, apa rambut ku terlihat kering dan kusut ya ?" Ucapnya sambil menunjukan rambut soft pink yang diikat ala pony tail. Shion langsung melepas ikatan rambut Sakura lalu mengusapnya pelan.

"Ya, sedikit." Jawab Shion seraya menyisir rambut Sakura. "Mau yang bagaimana ?" Sambungnya.

"Seperti biasa" Ujar Sakura singkat

"Baiklah, akan ku lakukan"

Shion dengan cekatan melakukan perawatan rambut Sakura, sedangkan gadis bermarga Haruno hanya rileks menikmati hari liburnya di salon.

Sementara itu di toko swalayan terlihat pemuda blode sedang mendorong troli belanjaannya, isinya hampir penuh dengan barang-barang yang sempat ia tulis tadi pagi. Langkahnya terhenti di stand mie instant, matanya menyapu pandangan pada rak-rak yang berisi mie instant di depannya.

"Ramen…. Ramen…. Ramen" Gumamnya berkali-kali menyebut nama kebutuhan pokok yang harus ada dilemarinya.

"Ah… Ketemu !" Wajahnya girang seketika menemukan barang yang ia cari. Tanpa pikir panjang dia mengambil puluhan bungkus ramen lalu memasukannya ke dalam troli. Sekarang isi trolipun penuh dengan barang-barang kesehariannya yang ia beli. Naruto terus bejalan menuju ke meja kasir. Sebelum sampai pada bagian yang dituju, dari lawan aran seorang laki-laki berambut kribo dengan kemeja biru muda berlari kencang kearahnya. Tangannya memegang tas di depan dada, dengan raut wajah panik dan terburu-buru tanpa sengaja dia menabrak bahu pemuda pirang yang ada di depannya. Tak ayal, mereka berdua langsung terpental dan jatuh terjungkal ke lantai.

BRUK

Debaman lumayan keras ketika pantat keduanya telah sukses mendarat dengan kasar ke lantai. Naruto merintih kesal karena pantatnya harus mencium lantai dengan kasar.

"Bisakah kau sedikit hati-hati Tuan !" Ujarnya sembari berdiri lalu menepuk-nepuk pantatnya yang sedikit kotor karena debu.

"Ma-maafkan saya." Jawab pria kribo membungkukkan badannya dalam dalam.

"PENCURI…. PENCURI !" Teriak seorang wanita dari arah belakang. Belum sempat sampai, Pria kribo langsung melesat pergi tanpa permisi.

"HEY TUAN KRIBO, TUNGGU !" Teriak naruto merasa sedikit curiga ketika melihat gelagat muka tegang dan panik pada pria tadi.

"PENCURI ! Tolong kembalikan tas ku!" Teriak wanita, bukan lebih tepatnya ibu-ibu lagi. Berlari kearah Naruto dengan nafas tersegal-segal.

"Tunggu bibi ! Apa pria berambut kribo tadi itu pencurinya ?!" Tanya Naruto untuk meminta penegasan.

"Ya, Nak ! Tolong kejar dia !" Teriaknya seraya meminta

"Nona kasir ! tolong jaga belajaan ku!" Naruto langsung berlari kencang menuju kearah pintu keluar toko. Tak disangka bibi yang kecurian ternyata ikut mengejar pencuri tersebut, kecepatan lari yang lumayan cepat lalu mensejajarkan kecepatan larinya dengan Naruto.

Dia sedikit terkejut dengan kecepatan bibi itu, menoleh ke samping sejenak. 'Wanita yang perkasa' gumamnya dengan tersenyum simpul.

Kecepatan lari kedua orang itu tak bisa diremehkan, dalam hitungan menit saja mereka mampu menemukan kemana arah lari pencuri yang dikejarnya.

"Berhenti ! Pencuri !" Teriak bibi itu geram

"Percuma bibi teriak ! sebaiknya kau lapor polisi ! kantornya tak jauh dari sini! Cepat !" Perintah Naruto masih berlari.

"Tapi!" Protes bibi itu masih berlari juga

"Percayalah ! Aku bukan kaki tangannya, Dattebayo !" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum untuk meyakinkan

"Ba _—_baik !" Jawab bibi dengan sedikit mengurangi kecepatan larinya. Sementara itu Naruto tetap berlari, sedangkan bibi tersebut berhenti sejenak dan pandanganya menyapu area untuk menemukan tempat yang dikatakan oleh pemuda blode tadi. Tak ayal menemuka, dia berlari kecil agar segera menemukan letak kantor polisi.

Dalam waktu bersamaan, seorang gadis berambut soft pink keluar dari salon usai melakukan perawatan, tangannya memegang keranjang plastic kecil yang berisikan alat-alat perawatan rambut, dia melangkah tenang keluar dari salon. Langkahnya terhenti mendadak ketika seseorang berlari kencang dihadapannya dan hampir menabrak jika ia tak sempat menghindar. Selang beberapa detik, pemuda berambut blode mengejarnya. Ketika wajah mereka bertemu, Sakura melihat bagian samping wajah pemuda blode yang sekarang di hadapannya, tiba-tiba dunia seolah-olah berhenti berputar, waktu tak berjalan, semua gerakan terlihat melambat saat itu. Mata sakura melebar seketika saat melihat dengan jelas lekuk wajah pemuda blode yang sedang dihadapannya saat ini, tatapan pemuda itu tetap kearah depan dengan raut wajah serius dan sedikit ringisan kekesalan.

"BERHENTI !" Teriakan pemuda blode memecahkan ketidakstabilan waktu -menurut Sakura- menjadi normal lagi. Dilihatnya pemuda tadi tetap berlari yang sekarang memunggungi dirinya.

"Dia …" Gumam Sakura pelan sambil menunjuk kikuk kearah pemuda blode. Merasa tak asing dengan wajah pria tadi, berfikir sejenak untuk memutar memori yang tersimpan di otaknya untuk mengingat beberapa kejadian-kejadian yang terlewati seiring berjalannya waktu. "Haa….!" Mendongkakan kepalanya seolah-olah dia menemukan dokumentasi ingatan yang sedang ia cari.

"Nona ! Permisi !" Seorang wanita memanggilnya ketika sedang diam berdiri dengan tampang berfikir. Ternyata bibi yang tadi kecurian.

"Ya !" Sakura meloncat kaget dari tempat berdirinya, jantungnya serasa mau copot. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, bibi ?" Sambungnya dengan memberi penawaran.

"Pencuri…" Bibi itu hanya bergumam pelan

"Hah… ?" Merasa kurang jelas dengan ucapan bibi itu, Sakura lantas mendekatkan telinganya kearah wajah bibi tersebut.

"Tadi… tadi yang lari di depan sana itu pencuri ! sekarang beri tahu aku di mana letak kantor polisi Nona !" Teriak bibi frustasi dikarenakan sejak tadi belum menemukan letak lokasi kantor polisi.

"APA ?! PENCURI !" Alih-alih menjawab, Sakura palahan meneriakan dua kata barusan

"Ya ! tolong beritahu aku Nona ! dimana kantor polisinya !" Bentak bibi itu sedikit memaksa

"Tenangkan diri mu dulu bibi. Aku seorang polisi, jadi tak perlu khawatir. Masalah di mana kantor polisi itu nomer 27. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah menangkap pencuri itu dulu, bukan begitu ?" Ujar Sakura menenangkan sembari menepuk bahu wanita yang berdiri di depannya. "Baiklah aku pergi ! Bibi tanyakan saja pada pemilik salon di dalam ! dia tau letak kantor polisinya !" terianya lagi dengan berlari sambil menoleh ke belakang.

"Tapi pemuda tadi su_—_ " Bibi itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk melanjutkan kalimat barusan. Sadar kalau perkataannya tak akan didengar oleh gadis berambut soft pink yang sekarang sendang berlari cepat menyusul kedua pemuda yang sedang saling kejar. Pandangannya beralih kearah pintu masuk salon, bermaksud untuk menanyakan letak kantor polisi sesuai saran gadis berambut soft pink yang ia temui tadi.

Sementara itu Naruto masih mengejar pencuri yang berlari kencang di depannya. Dengan segenap kekuatan dia menambah kecepatan larinya.

"BERHENTI ! KRIBO ! Percuma saja kau lari ! toh pada akhirnya kau akan berakhir di balik jeruji !" Oceh Naruto sedikit memberi peringatan. Langkah kakinya semakin lebar, sekitar jarak 10 meter lagi dia bisa meringkus pencuri yang ada di depannya.

"Sial !" Gumam pria kribo kesal

"Berhenti !" Sekarang suara teriakan perempuan terdengar di belakang mereka, keduanya menoleh ke belakang sejenak lalu dengan cepat melempar pandangan fokus lagi ke depan. Ternyata Sakura, polisi berambut soft pink yang menyusul mereka berdua.

"Berhenti !" Teriak Sakura lagi, tapi sekarang keduanya tak menggubris sedikitpun. Merasa kesal dirinya diabaikan, Sakura lantas berhenti. Tangannya dengan sigap melepas sandal jepitnya, lalu kakinya membentuk posisi ancang-ancang. Tanpa pikir panjang dia melempar sandal kearah larinya kedua pemuda tadi. Sandalnya melesat cepat, melambung tinggi memecah udara. Matanya menerawang jauh kearah melambungnya sandal di udara, berharap lemparannya tepat mengenai sasaran. Namun tak disangka, ternyata_—_

PLUKKK

Sandal yang ia lempar mendarat dengan indah di wajah pejalan kaki yang sedang berjalan di trotoar jalan.

Sakura facepalm seketika "Sial ! Meleset !". Sedikit menelan ludah, takut alih alih akan kena marah karena kelakuannya, hancur sudah kredibilitasnya sebagai polisi. Dia melangkah kikuk kearah mendaratnya sandal, lalu dengan kecepatan kilat dia mengambil sandalnya yang masih bertengger nyaman di wajah korban dan membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam.

"Tadi itu meleset ! Permisi" Takut membuang waktu untuk berdebat, dia langsung melesat pergi.

Korban melesetnya sandal hanya bisa bengong dengan kejadian yang barusan dialaminya.

Sakura tetap berlari kencang menyusul kedua pemuda tadi, langkah larinya yang luar biasa cepat mampu menyusul keduanya.

_'Sedikit lagi !' _Gumamnya

"Berhenti kau !" Sakura mulai berteriak, kecepatan larinya semakin menambah

Naruto menoleh sejenak kearah belakang, mendapati seorang perempuan yang tadi berteriak. Dia tetap berlari, sesekali tersenyum simpul karena bukan hanya dirinya saja yang mengejar pencuri. Satu bala bantuan datang, pikirnya. Mereka bertiga tetap berlari, dan sekarang memasuki ke area gang sempit yang sepi.

_'Tamatlah riwayat mu, Tuan Kribo!' _dengusan kekesalan memuncak, tinggal beberapa meter lagi dia mampu meraih kerah belakang pencuri yang ada di depannya.

"Berhenti !" Sakura masih teriak kesetanan "Kau yang berambut pirang ! BERHENTI KATAKU !" Sambungnya dengan nada garang

"Eh ? Aku ?!" Ternyata dugaannya salah

"Ya ! Kau ! BERHENTI KATA KU !" Teriak Sakura lagi

"Bukan aku pencurinya ! dia yang ada di depan yang berambut kribo!" Ujar Naruto membela diri karena dirinya disangka pencuri.

Sakura tak menanggapi perkataan Naruto barusan, justru langkah larinya semakin ia percepat. Naruto semakin bingung dengan dugaan perempuan yang mengejarnya.

"Bukan aku pencurinya ! Kenapa kau tetap mengejar ku!" Ujar Naruto kalang kabut

"URUSAI !" Kejar Sakura

"Aku Warga Negara yang baik, mana mungkin mencuri. Kau tidak lihat ? aku tak membawa tasnya Nona !" Naruto lantas memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke belakang sambil terus berlari.

"Jangan berkilah !" Bentak Sakura garang

"Bukan aku pencurinya !" Bela Naruto lagi

Sekarang jarak kedunya tinggal beberapa meter, sedangkan pencuri yang 'asli' memanfaatkan kesempatan yang dianggapnya sebagai keberuntungan dadakan.

"CIATTT…..!" Sakura melompat kearah Naruto dan langsung menerjangnya.

BRUKK

Keduanya jatuh tersungkur ke tanah, Naruto sebagai tindihan ambruk terkapar tergeletak menengadah kelangit, sedangkan Sakura menindih tubuhnya dan dengan cepat ia mengunci pergerakan Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Nona ! AGRHHH…..!" Jerit rintihan Naruto ketika persendiannya dikunci seketika.

Sakura lagi lagi tak menggubris perkataan Naruto, tubunya yang sudah terlatih tentang ilmu bela diri langsung memutar balik pria yang ia tubruk dan menarik lengannya untuk dikunci kebelakang.

"AGRHHH…. SAKIT NONA !" Teriak Naruto kesakitan

"Diam kau !" Bentaknya

Tak hanya 'menyiksa' pria yang dibuatnya bernasib naas, tangannya meraih shampoo yang tergeletak tak jauh dari jangkauannya, lalu membuka tutupnya dan menyemprotkan isi shampoo ke muka pemuda blode yang tubuhnya masih ia tindih.

"Tidak ! MATA KU … MATA KU ! Singkirkan benda itu dari mata ku !" Naruto terus berontak.

"Ciat ! Ciat ! Ciat !" Sakura dengan beringas meraupkan seluruh isi shampoo dengan tangannya ke wajah Naruto.

"Hentikan Monster ! Tche…. Aku menelannya ! Aku bisa mati di sini ! TOLONG AKU….! Siapa saja tolong aku !" Ujar Naruto menjerit histeris

Tak hanya itu, Sakura lantas meraih handuk serta sisirnya untuk mengikat pergelangan tangan pemuda yang dianggapnya sebagai pencuri, borgol daruratl. Setelah acara 'penyiksaan' selesai Sakura menarik kerah coat Naruto dengan kasar, menyuruh berdiri lalu menyeretnya dengan kasar.

"Bisakah seorang Polisi memperlakukan seorang warga dengan lebih berperikemanusiaan ?!" Pinta Naruto dengan sedikit membentak

"Bisa saja ! Tapi tidak untuk pencuri seperti mu !" Jawab Sakura garang

"Sudah ku katakan ! Aku bukan pencurinya, Monster!" Naruto membela dirinya

"Seorang pencuri pasti akan mengatakan hal itu ! simpan ocehan mu, sebaiknya digunakan untuk perlawanan di pengadilan nanti !" Jelas Sakura

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke kantor polisi. Naruto uring uringan seketika, tak disangka dihari minggunya akan bernasib sial seperti ini. Apalagi sampai berhubungan dengan tindakan kriminal. Seumur hidupnya dia tak pernah berhubungan dengan polisi, kecuali dengan ayahnya. Dari banyaknya seorang polisi kenapa dia harus bertemu polisi berambut pink seperti monster ini. Tunggu ! Naruto tercekat, sekarang dia baru menyadari kalau mereka berdua pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Di atap gedung hotel. Dimalam hari. Break Street Dance. Bunuh diri.

"Hey kau" Panggil Naruto lirih namun masih terdengar oleh telinga Sakura.

"Kau punya hak untuk menyewa pengacara, kalau kau tak memiliki uang…. Negara akan menyewakan mu pengacara. Tapi aku tak yakin kau bisa lolos semudah itu, karena nasib mu sebentar lagi akan meringkuk dibalik jeruji" Jelas Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto.

"Bukan itu yang ingin aku bicarakan, Monster !" Ujar Naruto jengkel

Sakura berhenti seketika, kini matanya menatap tajam kearah pemuda blode yang terus memanggilnya dengan sebutan monster. Kesal dengan sebutan itu, dia langsung berteriak

"BERHENTI MEMANGGIL KU MONSTER ! AKU PUNYA NAMA ! PRIA RUBAH !" Teriaknya kesetanan

"Oh ya?" Ujar Naruto dengan nada mengejek "Pinky-kah ? Sebutan itu tak cocok untuk Polisi monster seperti mu !" sambungnya sinis

"KAU !" Sakura lantas mengepalkan tangannya untuk meluncurkan tinjuan ke wajah pemuda blode yang bicaranya seenak lutut.

"Kenapa kau ingin bunuh diri malam itu ? tak ku sangka, polisi monster seperti mu bisa menangis ketika rencananya gagal" Alih alih menanggapi perkataan Sakura, palahan ia hanya bergumam santai yang membuatnya terkikik geli.

"Jadi benar, kau yang di atap itu kemarin ?! tak ku duga kau seorang pencuri !" Tebak Sakura ngawur

"Aku bukan pencuri !"

"Atau mungkin kau kabur setelah berhasil melakukan aksi pencurian di hotel kemarin ?!" Tuduh Sakura lagi

"…." Naruto hanya melengos mendengarnya

"Berapa kali kau mencuri !" Bentak Sakura mengintimidasi

"Bicaralah sepuasmu monster ! yang jelas. AKU. BUKAN. PENCURI. –NYA !" Ujar Naruto dengan menekankan setiap kata terakhirnya.

Sakura hanya diam, pandangannya sedikit menunduk. Dia mengingat kejadian 2 hari yang lalu diatap gedung hotel. Kalau bukan karena ocehan pemuda blode yang sekarang berjalan di sampingnya dia mungkin tak berada di sini sekarang.

Tiba tiba angin berhembus lembut menerpa wajahnya, dia lalu mendongkakan kepalanya dan pandangannya beralih kearah Naruto.

_'kata-kata yang dia ucapkan lumayan bijak. Apa benar ia seorang pencuri ?' _Gumam Sakura dalam batin

Genggaman dipergelangan pemuda itu semakin kencang, lalu ia menyeretnya lagi.

"Ikut aku !" Ujar Sakura singkat

"Mau kemana ?!"

"Kantor polisi, jelaskan semuanya di sana." Jelas Sakura

Alih alih takut dirinya akan di bawa ke kantor polisi, Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul

"Baik ! Pasti bibi yang aku tolong sudah tiba di sana" Naruto langsung melenggang di depan Sakura

"Jangan kabur !" Cegat Sakura

"Tenang, aku bukan pengecut !" Ujarnya sembari tersenyum

**Tokyo - Kantor Polisi**

BRAKK

Suara keras yang dihasilkan dari seseorang yang menggebrak pintu dengan kasar. Polisi berambut soft pink memasuki ruangan tanpa mengucapkan salam apapun untuk sekedar basa-basi. Seisi ruanganpun menoleh kesumber yang membuat mereka terkejut serempak.

'benar-benar monster' Gumam Naruto seraya tersenyum miris

"Pak ! Seorang kriminal tertangkap basah !" Lapor Sakura to the point

"Bukannya kau sedang bebas tugas hari ini Sakura ?" Tanggap seorang petugas yang bernama Kiba.

"GUK !" Anjingnya pun ikut andil dengan perkataan majikannya

"Kiba, polisi tetaplah polisi. Walapun sedang bebas tugas !" Ujar Sakura bijak

Sambil menyeret Naruto untuk dibawanya kebangku dimintai keterangan, langkahnya terhenti di depan seorang wanita yang ia kenal. Bibi yang ia temui tadi pagi, yang menanyakan di mana letak kantor polisi.

"Bibi ! Ini kan pencurinya ?! Aku menangkapnya !" Ujar Sakura semangat sambil meraih leher Naruto lalu menghadapkan wajahnya pada wanita yang ia panggil bibi.

"Bu—" Belum sempat menggatakan sesuatu Sakura buru-buru menyeret Naruto untuk segera duduk. Tubuh Naruto ia hempaskan dengan kasar ke sofa, memaksanya untuk menghadap kebelakang. Sakura mengambil dompet di saku celananya.

"Duduk diam disini ! saat kau ditanya, jawab dengan jujur !"

"Oke" Jawab Naruto singkat

"Nama mu ?!" Sakura mulai mengintrogasi

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Pekerjaan !"

"Guru Fisika di Tokyo Women High"

"Jangan bercanda ! atau kau akan benar-benar dalam masalah !" Ancamnya

"Aku tak bohong, Aku mulai mengajar senin besok !" Ujar Naruto membela dirinya

"Tunggu sebentar Nona Polisi" Sela Bibi

"Ada apa bibi ? kau mengenal orang ini ?"

"Dia pemuda yang mengejar pencurinya." Jelas bibi singkat

"Kau dengar monster ?! Aku tak bersalah ! Aku bukan pencuri !" Teriak Naruto akhirnya membuka mulut.

"Diam Kau !" Bentak Sakura

"Aku bisa mengingat ciri-ciri pencuri itu. Dia memakai kemeja biru muda dan celana hitam panjang. Rambutnya kribo dan memakai anting-anting disalah satu telinganya. Matanya sipit, dan sedikit berjenggot—"

Saat Naruto menjelaskan tentang ciri-ciri dari pencuri yang sedang ia uraikan, ada seseorang petugas yang mendengarkan dan menggambarnya dengan sigap sesuai penjelasan yang ia dengar, namanya tertera di bagian dada kirinya. Sai.

"Hidungnya mancung, berkulit putih dan memakai sepatu kets hitam bertali. Badannya sedikit kurus dan tingginya sekitar 173-an." Ujar Naruto panjang lebar menjelaskan ciri-ciri pencuri yang ia kejar.

"Kau mengingatnya sangat baik. Apa kau mau menghianati rekan mu, lalu kau bisa bebas. Hah ?!" Tabrak Sakura yang masih belum percaya atas penjelasan yang Naruto berikan.

"Pemikiran buruk terhadap orang lain adalah cerminan dari dirimu sendiri." Ujar Naruto bijak

"Jangan berdalih !" Bentak Sakura tak terima

"Aku tak sedang berdalih ! Itu kenyataan, Monster !" Balas Naruto tak kalah sengit

Ketika keduanya sibuk beradu mulut, bentak sana bentak sini. Sai mewasiti mereka berdua agar tak membuat masalah di kantor polisi.

"Kalian berdua diamlah" Ujarnya dingin. Naruto dan Sakura berdua diam seketika.

"Tuan Uzumaki, apa seperti ini orangnya ?" Sambung Sai dengan menunjukan selembar kertas yang tertera gambar seseorang dengan ciri-ciri pencuri yang barusan Naruto beberkan. Lantas kertas itu diambil oleh Naruto, dia mengamati hasil gambar itu baik-baik.

"Kau benar, hmm….."

"Sai…. Panggil saja Sai"

"Kau benar, Sai ! Bibi, orangnya seperti ini kan ?!" Ujarnya girang sambil menunjukan gambar tersebut pada wanita itu.

"Iya. Seperti ini pencurinya !" Tanggap bibi itu member penjelasan

"Baiklah kalau be—" Sai berujar, belum sempat ia menyelesaikan perkataanya lengannya ditarik oleh Sakura sedikit menjauh dari Naruto dan bibi itu.

"Sai ! apa-apa an kau ini, jangan memberikan keputusan secepatnya !" Bisik Sakura sepelan mungkin

"Tapi tak ada buktinya kan, Sakura ?"

"Lihat ! Lihat gambar ini ?!" Tunjuk Sakura pada gambar yang terpajang dibagian papan, seorang buronan. "Apa kau tak melihat gelagat kriminal pada dirinya ?" Sambung Sakura serius.

"Aku tak melihatnya" Ujar Sai singkat

"Aku tak memiliki pemikiran untuk melakukan tindakan kriminal sedikitpun !" Protes Naruto dari kejauhan, dia mendengar percakapan Sai dan Sakura.

"Pendengarannya pun sangat tajam" Bisik Sakura lagi

"…." Tanggap Sai

Mereka berdua lalu menghampiri Naruto yang sedang terduduk diam di sofa. Pandangannya sedang menerawang jauh ke luar jendela.

"Tuan Uzumaki—" Sanggah Sai

"Naruto, panggil saja Naruto" Ujarnya membenarkan

"Baiklah, Naruto-kun. Kali ini kau bebas, tidak ada bukti yang terkait atas tindakan pencurian dengan mu. Tapi kau bebas bersyarat, sebelum pencuri itu tertangkap"

"Bebas bersyarat ?"

"Ya, itu—" Lagi lagi kalimat Sai terpotong

"Sai !" Bentak Sakura protes

"Sakura …." Ujar Sai sembari menatap datar kearah Sakura

"Baiklah, kau bebas pirang" Ujar Sakura lemas

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi" Naruto melenggang pergi keluar dari kantor polisi. Perasaannya berkecamuk antara marah dan sedih. Kenapa pemuda pirang itu sedih ? ada sesuatu hal yang membuatnya mengingatkan pada masa lalunya.

Dia terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota menuju ke toko swalayan, mengambil barang belanjaanya yang belum sempat ia bayar. Langkahnya terhenti ketika dipertigaan gang, dia melihat sesuatu yang tergeletak. Merasa penasaran dengan benda yang dihadapannya sekarang, ia lantas mendekat dan berjongkok untuk mengambil benda tadi. Sekarang dia diam berfikir sejenak, mengingat-ingat benda yang tak lumayan asing. Butuh beberapa menit untuk berfikir, setelah itu dia mengingat dengan jelas benda yang sedang ia pegang sekarang.

"Tas ini ! Milik Bibi yang kecurian tadi" Dengan cepat ia langsung bediri, memutar badannya untuk menuju ke kantor polisi lagi. Belum sempat berjalan, ia dikagetkan dengan wanita yang sekarang sedang berdiri di belakangnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"…..!" Naruto melompat kaget dari tempat berdirinya, dia menjatuhkan tas yang ia pegang tadi. Ternyata Sakura yang diam-diam menguntit di belakang Naruto.

"Jadi ini yang dinamakan 'Bebas Bersyarat' tadi ya ?" Ujarnya lemas

Sakura mendekat kearah Naruto, berjongkok untuk mengambil tas yang barusan dijatuhkan oleh pemuda blode tadi. Mengecek isi tas sejenak, lalu menatap kembali kearah Naruto dengan tatapan membunuh. Langkahnya terus menuju kearah Naruto, mengunci arah gerak pemuda yang sekarang sedang panik.

"Ja… Jangan salah sangka. Aku hanya menemukannya tadi di sini. Bukan aku yang mencuri…. Percayalah. Bukan ak—" Ujar Naruto, kalimatnya terpotong seiring tas melayang kearah wajahnya

"Insting ku tak pernah salah. Kau ditahan !" Bentaknya sembari menyeret kerah coat Naruto 'lagi'.

Kini mereka berdua sampai di kantor polisi, Naruto benar-benar pasrah sekarang. Dia tak bersalah sedikitpun tetapi dirinya dianggap tetap bersalah. Sedangkan Sakura menyeringai puas, dengan hasil tangkapannya.

"SAY CHEESSS !" Suara gaduh di dalam kantor ketika Sakura sudah membuka pintu masuk. Dia melihat semua petugas sedang berfoto dengan seseorang yang berambut kribo yang menurutnya asing.

"Eh ? Rambut kribo ? Kalian sudah berhasil menangkapnya ya ?" Tanya Sakura

"Tidak, dia menyerahkan diri ke sini" Jawab Kiba mewakili rekan yang lain

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat bertugas kembali !" Ujarnya sembari hormat dengan melemparkan tas yang ia pegang kearah Kiba. Kiba dengan sigap menangkap tas yang dilempar Sakura. Lalu ia melenggangkan pergi begitu saja, ya… begitu saja, tanpa mengatakan sesuatu apapun pada Naruto yang sedari tadi ia cengkram kerah coatnya.

Naruto ? Dia hanya diam, diam karena marah. Dirinya merasa dituduh dan diperlakukan seperti boneka yang dilempar kesana kemari begitu saja. Emosinya sekarang memuncak sampai atas kepalanya.

"HEY !" Bentaknya garang

Sakura dengan santainya hanya memalingkan wajahnya kearah belakang .

"Kau memanggil ku? Uzumaki ?" Ujarnya santai

Alih alih bertambah marah atas kesantaian sikap Sakura, ternyata emosinya tak menguar-nguar seperti tadi.

"Kau pergi begitu saja ?! Tidak bisakah kau meminta maaf ?"

"Kata maaf tak ada dalam kamus ku. Kalau kau ingin mendengarnya gantilah nama mu menjadi 'maaf', maka aku akan berteriak 'MAAF' pada mu" Ujar Sakura dengan nada sengit

"Dasar monster keras kepala !" Ejek Naruto bengis

"Rubah cerewet !" Balas Sakura

Keduanya berjalan berlawanan arah, Naruto menuju ke toko swalayan yang kegiatannya sempat tertunda dengan kejadian barusan. Sedangkan Sakura pulang menuju apartemennya, kembali merilekskan tubuhnya di hari libur. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing, menuju ke tempat berbeda. Seolah saling terikat satu sama lain mereka mendongkakan kepalanya, melihat kearah langit bersamaan.

"Uzumaki Naruto... / Sakura…." Gumam mereka bersamaan di tempat yang berbeda.

Angin bertiup membawa suasana sejuk kepada setiap insan yang berada di bumi ini.

* * *

**HUWAAA... STRES... STRES... #Njambak2 rambut **

**Mengarang plus menulis ternyata bukan hal yang mudah, aku mengerti sekarang. Mengerti... Mengerti... #Manggut berkali kali**

**Konnichiwa Minna-san ! Akhirnya up date juga setelah beberapa minggu.**

**Maaf ya ngaret banget... #mbungkukin badan dalam dalam (ya, walaupun hanya beberapa doang yang menanti cerita ini buat di up date).**

**Aku ga bisa ngasih tepat kapan waktunya bisa up date. Intinya pasti aku up date (Walau ngaret #dilempar bakiak)**

**Domo arigatou gozaimasu buat : Kalong No Kitsune, Heryanilinda, Mistic Shadow, OhhunnyEKA, Waraney, Guest, Tuama, Tetsuya Deimihi (Review udah aku balas lewat PM ya, bagi yang ga log in tentu ga bisa aku bales... hehehehe)**

**Kritik dan sarannya ya ? Fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna... FLAME ? (aku belum siap) tapi kalo ada yang nge-flame aku masukin jantung aja dah.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Awal Mengajar

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Friendship**

**Pairing : NaruSaku**

**Haruna Kei Present**

**- Wind -**

* * *

**Warning: AU, GaJe OOC_May Be, Minim deskriptif, Typo Abal, EYD Ngawur**

**POV : Sudut pandang orang pertama**

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari Korean Movie - Windstruck**

**If you don't like don't read **Semoga Fic kali ini tidak sangat mengecewakan

* * *

**- Awal Mengajar -**

* * *

Hari ini hari senin, awal aku mengajar dan memulai karier ku sebagai guru fisika. Sungguh dalam fikiran ku sempat tak mempercayainya. Kemampuan ku dalam ilmu fisika sangat payah, aku masih ingat sewaktu masih sma dulu. Pelajaran yang sangat ku benci adalah fisika, setiap kali ujian pasti mendapatkan nilai pas-pasan, yah walau tak sampai di bawah standar. Pernah sesekali mendapatkan nilai 9 di akhir semester kenaikan kelas, angka yang tinggi bukan ? Tapi selepas itu aku opname selama 3 hari karena terlalu depresi.

Aku tak akan membahas lebih jauh tentang itu, takut ketabrak mobil... Ya, sekarang aku sedang di perjalanan menuju ke sekolah, tak mungkin menguraikan narasi panjang lebar. Hehehe, tanpa sengaja aku meringis sendiri. Maaf, tadi aku mengatakan kalau ingin fokus, tapi aku tidak bisa mengelak untuk menghayal. Coba kalau pakai gakuran, jadi serasa menjadi anak sma seperti dulu lagi. Tapi tak mungkin siswa di Tokyo Women High School memakai gakuran, ya trade mark women sudah menjelaskan kalau semua siswa di sini perempuan semua.

Tak butuh waktu lama, kurang dari 15 menit akhirnya sampai. Pandangan ku menyapu kembali ke arah gedung - gedung kelas, dan yang membuat ku kagum adalah pintu gerbang otomatis dengan desain mewah dan terkesan feminim.

"Naruto !"

Langkah kaki ku terhenti ketika seseorang meneriakan nama ku dari arah belakang. Aneh, padahal baru awal hari ini aku mengajar. Good ! Aku mulai berfikir kalau ada kerabat ku yang bekerja menjadi staf di sini.

"Naruto !" teriaknya lagi "rambut pirang !" kali ini dia memanggil ku dengan sebutan pirang, memang kenyataan, tapi itu membuat ku merinding saat mendengarnya. Tanpa ba bi bu, aku langsung memutar tubuhku ke arah belakang.

Oh dia "Kau yang kemarin lusa, kan ?" ujar ku sedikit terkejut sambil menunjuk ragu ke arahnya.

"Sudah ku duga, itu pasti kau. Masih mengingat ku ?!" ledeknya

"umm... Mungkin"

"ah...!" pekiknya seraya terjungkal dengan sangat tidak elitnya.

"Kalu tidak salah, Te... Yate. Siapalah itu" tebak ku sedikit memutar memori "Nama mu bukan ?" imbuh ku

Dia hanya faceplam setelah bangkit dari terjungkalnya.

"Hayate, pirang !" bentaknya dengan nada kesal

"hahahaha... Maaf, ingatan ku memang sangat payah" ucap ku sedikit membuka aib "kau mengajar di sini ?"

"Tentu saja bodoh !"

Aku hanya melengos kesal, ini kedua kalinya diteriaki 'bodoh' saat tinggal di Tokyo.

Kami berdua berjalan menuju kantor dengan bimbingan dari hayate. Tentu saja aku belum hafal letak-letak ruangan karena masih baru. Aku hanya celingukan mengedarkan pandangan ku pada setiap sudut gedung. Tak ada kata yang terlontar karena terlalu asyik menikmati hal yang sekarang sedang ku lihat.

"Naruto " ujarnya memecah keheningan

"Hm ?"

"Kau pegang mata diklat apa ?" tanya Hayate dengan sedikit antusias

"Fisika" jawab ku singkat

"Fisika ?! Serius ?"

"ya, fisika... Kau sendiri ?"

"Sama ! Aku juga pegang mata diklat fisika. Hanya saja aku hanya mengajar kelas 3"

"Oh" sepatah kata itu sebagai tanggapan ku

"Kalau ada guru baru, berarti. Ah...! Berani taruhan ! Kau pasti akan ditugaskan untuk mengajar di kelas 2"

"Lalu" aku sedang tidak mood untuk berdialog saat ini

"Kau tau kelas 2 di sini ? Kelas yang berisi siswi - siswi centil dengan intensitas kelabilan yang berubah ubah, atau tidak stabil" ujarnya dengan nada dibuat menyeramkan

"hee... ! Benarkah seperti itu dattebayo !" akupun mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan

"Aku dengar dari rumor - rumor sih seperti itu, yang ada pelajaran fisika hanya 4 kelas, dua di kelas ipa dan 2 lagi di kelas bahasa" jelasnya memberi ku informasi yang menurut ku -sedikit- penting.

"Sepertinya akan sangat merepotkan" ucap ku seraya menyibakkan tas ku untuk di taruh di belakang punggung.

"Itu tak seberapa pirang, lihat arah kanan dan kiri mu, yang itu akan lebih sangat merepotkan" dia melingkarkan lengan kirinya ke bahu ku lalu berbisik dengan nada aneh.

Refleks pandangan ku beralih ke arah yang tadi Hayate sebutkan. Benar dan sangat tepat ! Beberapa gerumbul siswi tengah berbisik-bisik sambil melirik ke arah ku dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. Shit !

Sedetik kemudian

"KYA... Ada sensei keren !" teriak siswi yang entah siapa aku tak tau. Teriakannya mampu menyita perhatian siswi lain yang sedang duduk santai di tempat duduk teras kelas.

Oh tidak ! Apakah ini awal mimpi buruk ku, batin ku histeris. Pandangan ku beralih lagi ke arah hayate, dia hanya terkikik dengan kejadian yang sedang ia saksikan secara langsung. Melepaskan tangannya yang melingkar di bahu ku, dengan sigap dia menarik lengan ku dan menyeret paksa untuk berlari, menghindar dari kerumunan yang kurang sepersekian menit menghambur ke arah kami.

**W.I.N.D**

Akhirnya kami berdua sampai dikantor dengan selamat, ya walaupun sedikit ngos-ngosan.

"Haah... Apa murid di sini seperti itu semua ?! Keluh ku sambil mengatur nafas.

"Sebagian saja sih" ujar Hayate tak kalah ngos-ngosan, dia lalu melihat ke arah jam dinding kantor, lalu menarik kembali lengan ku.

"Bisakah kau tidak menarik lengan ku seperti ini?" protes ku risih. Kurang ajar ! Dia palahan semakin menjadi menyeret ku.

"Hayate !"

"Kau duduk di sebelah meja kerja ku, kemarin terumi-sama yang menyuruh ku" jelasnya

"oh"

"Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah dapat instruksi lagi dari Terumi-sama ?"

"Belum"

"Sebaiknya kau ke ruang kepala sekolah sekarang, sebelum jam pelajaran pertama dimulai"

"Terimakasih, kau banyak membantu. Hayate"

"Tak masalah, itu sudah jadi tugas ku"

**W.I.N.D**

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor, pandangan ku sesekali mendongkak ke arah atas, membaca papan nama kelas yang terpajang di atas pintu.

"2 IPA 1"

Hampir 10 menit mengelilingi koridor untuk menemukan kelas yang ku sebutkan barusan, kelas yang terletak di lantai 2 belum juga ada hasil. Langkah ku terhenti di depan ruang alat musik, sedikit mengintip ke dalam untuk melihat isi ruangan. Alat-alat musik tertata rapi, dari berbagai macam gitar, peralatan band dan juga beberapa keyboard. Pandangan ku masih menyapu ke dalam ruangan, 5 buah grand piano diletakan sejajar rapi pada bagian paling kanan. 5 buah ?! Tokyo Women High memang menajubkan.

"Selamat pagi" suara seorang gadis menghentikan kegiatan mengintip ku.

Merasa kaget, langsung saja aku menoleh cepat ke arah sumber suara.

"Pa-pagi" jawab ku sedikit kikuk

"Anda guru baru di sini ?" ujarnya

Aku tak langsung menjawab, ketika pandangan kami bertemu. Iris mata lavender sangat kontras dengan rambut cokelat panjang sepinggang. Mengenakan seragam sailor dengan kerah dasi berwarna dark blue yang senada dengan warna roknya. Iris mata lavender, mata ini tak asing bagi ku. Pikiran ku melayang jauh entah kemana, mengingat kesamaan warna iris yang sering ku lihat.

"Sensei !" bagus, terimakasih banyak untuk mu nona ! Berkat panggilan mu raga ku kembali

"I-iya"

"Anda tidak ke kelas untuk mengajar ?" God for sake ! Aku sampai lupa tugas ku

"Ano, sebenarnya aku sedang mencari ruang kelas 2 IPA 1, kata mei-sensei ada di lantai 2. Tapi aku belum menemukannya"

"2 IPA 1, kebetulan itu kelas ku sensei. Jadi anda yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto, ya sensei?"

"ya, begitulah. Hehehe" jawab ku sambil nyengir menahan malu "tau dari mana kau?" imbuh ku penasaran

"Terumi-sensei yang menyuruh ku untuk menjemput anda sensei" jelasnya "mari kuantar"

"oh, baiklah"

Kami berdua berjalan sejajar ke arah ruang kelas yang sedang ku cari.

"Kelas 2 IPA 1 ada di ujung koridor sana, sensei" arahannya sambil menunjuk ruangan yang ada di ujurng koridor

"Pantas saja susah dicari" keluh ku tak terima

"Tidak juga, justru karena paling ujung letaknya jadi stategis" itu menurut mu nona

"Strategis dari segi apanya?"

"Segi keramainnya" ujarnya tidak menyambung sama sekali

"HEH ?!" mata ku membulat setengah

"Kelas kami terkenal karena ramainya, banyak sebagian guru sampai angat tangan untuk menangani kelas kami"

"oh Kami-sama, apakah aku akan angkat tangan juga"

"Jangan mengeluh dulu sensei, menangani kelas kami tidak seberapa dibandingkan dengan hal merepotkan yang tadi pagi sensei temui" GOOD ! Darimana dia tau

"Ku rasa lebih" gumam ku lirih

"Kita buktikan setelah anda mengetahuinya, sensei" hebat, ternyata dibalik gaya obrolannya yang tidak nyambung dia memiliki pendengaran yang tajam.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka, kami berdua melangkah pelan memasuki kelas. Kesan pertama yang ku dapat adalah sesuatu yang barusan dibicarakan oleh siswa beriris lavender. Gaduh, sangat gaduh !

Bola-bola kertas berserakan dimana-mana, banyak siswa sedang bergerombol sambil bergosip. Ada beberapa siswa yang saling kejar-kejaran. Dan yang paling parah 4 orang siswa yang bermain perang-perangan diruangan kelas paling belakang dengan sapu sebagai senjatanya

"Sebagai seorang samurai, aku akan melindungi desa ini dengan segenap jiwa dan raga ku ! Tak akan kubiarkan kalian menyentuh rakyat ku seujung jari pun!" teriak salah satu siswi yang ceritanya sedang dihadang 3 bandit

"Kalau begitu kau akan mati, BWAHAHAHAHAHA" tawa nisata dari salah satu dari 3 bandit

HYAGH

Tiga lawan satu pun terjadi, lagi-lagi yang bisa kulakukan hanya mengeluh

"Oh Kami-sama, sebagai wali kelas mereka. Apa yang harus ku lakukan ?" pandangan ku beralih ke arah siswi lavender yang sedang berdiri dengan mulut terbuka lebar tanda jawdrop.

"Lebih merepotkan bukan ?" tanya ku sinis

"Hahahaha" tanggapan macam apa itu, dia hanya tertawa garing sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Leader" ujar salah satu siswi yang baru menyadari kedatangan kami. Bangakan reader ! Sudah sekitar 10 menit di dalam kelas yang menyadari eksistensi kami hanya 1 orang ! 1 orang ! Sungguh sangat mengenaskan, kenyataan hari ini membuat ku frustasi.

"EKHM" deheman dari salah satu siswi yang duduk di sebelah sisei yang menyadari kedatangan kami mampu direspon oleh seluruh penghuni kelas 2 ipa 1. Benar, seluruh siswa dengan serempak menghentikan kegiatan yang menimbulkan kegaduhan.

Semua pandangan mengarah pada kami, bukan. Lebih tepatnya ke siswi lavender yang saat ini sedang men-deathglare seluruh penghuni kelas, kecuali aku tetunya. Mereka hanya menelan ludah bersamaan. Rasanya ingin tertawa melihat mimik muka ketakutan dari gadis-gadis yang rata-rata berusia 16 tahun.

"Tunggu apa lagi !" bentaknya mulai keluar tanduk

Dengan cepat dan tepat mereka langsung membersihkan bola-bola kertas yang berserakan dilantai lalu membuangnya ketempat sampah. Siswi yang bergerombol langsung kembali ke asal tempat duduknya. 4 siswi yang belum selesai melakukan 'pertempuran' dengan cepat menata kembali sapu-sapu dan langsung duduk tenang di bangku.

Salah satu siswi maju kedepan lalu membereskan meja guru, mengelap meja, menata telapak meja, mengatur vas bunga sesuai tempatnya. Dan sentuhan terakhir adalah menyemprotkan aerosol beraroma apel lalu menyalakan ac dengan suhu standar.

Aku hanya melongo dengan tidak elitnya melihat kejadian langka yang barusan terjadi di depan mata ku.

Sekarang hanya ketenangan yang tercipta dalam kelas ini. Para siswi duduk rapi dan tersenyum manis ke arah kami. Saat aku menoleh kesamping sambil berujar meyakinkan ternyata siswi yang sedari tadi di samping ku sudah berdiri di bagian pertengahan bangku. Tepat, ternyata senyuman ini khusus ditunjukan untuk ku.

'Seperti inikah kelas yang akan ku bina ?'

"Perkenalkan, beliau wali kelas baru kita. Uzumaki Naruto sensei" jelas siswi lavender yang mendapat julukan leader. Para siswi hanya tersenyum manis lagi. Ku lihat urat kemarahan keluar dari pelipis aku sebut saja sang leader.

"Mana salam kalian ?!" bentaknya lagi

"ah !" semuanya tercekat dan dengan gerakan serempak serta kompak, mereka berdiri

"Selamat pagi Uzumaki-sensei. Selamat datang di kelas kami, mohon bimbingannya" ujarnya serempak lalu membungkukan badan, kemudian duduk kembali. Merasa sedikit canggung diperlakukan seperti tamu kehormatan, aku hanya tertawa garing sambil membungkukan badan.

"Ahahaha... Terimakasih. Mohon kerjasamanya juga"

Aku melangkah ke arah meja guru lalu meletakan buku-buku yang ku bawa sebagai bahan materi untuk mengajar. Ku biarkan semua buku tergeletak di atas meja, tanpa mengamit 1 buku pun aku langsung melangkah ke depan kelas, berdiri di pertengahan bangku paling depan sambil memakai kacamata.

"Apakah hari ini bisa langsung di mulai belajarnya?" ujar ku sedikit mengarahkan untuk menanggapi beberapa kemungkinan ada pilihan lain.

"Ano," salah satu siswi berambut merah kecokelatan mengangkat tangan "Bagaimana kalau dimulai dengan sesi perkenalan dulu? Berhubung sensei masih baru di kelas kami, alangkah baiknya kalau mengenal sisiwi yang akan anda bina, bukan ?"

"SETUJU !" sahut siswi yang lain dengan girang

"Baiklah kita mulai dengan sesi perkenalan" ujar ku menyetujui saran mereka. "Sebutkan nama kalian, hobi kalian, sesuatu yang kalian sukai dan tidak disukai, lalu cita-cita kalian. Dimulai dari kau" imbuh ku sambil menunjuk ke arah siswi yang duduk dibangku paling depan bagian kanan dari posisi ku.

"Maaf sensei kalau tidak sopan" ucap siswi lain berambut raven "sebelum menyuruh kami memperkenalkan diri seperti sensei katakan tadi, bagaimana kalau sensei memberi contoh dulu?" imbuhnya menyimpan maksud

"Baiklah" aku menyerah untuk melawan tatapan memelas dari puluhan siswa yang seakan - akan matanya mengisyaratkan -aku mohon sensei-

"nama ku Uzumaki Naruto, kalian tak perlu repot-repot memanggil dengan sebutan marga ku. Panggil saja Naruto-sensei. Hobi ku bermain basket dan piano. Hal yang ku sukai adalah ramen, dan suasana menyenangkan. Dan hal yang tidak ku sukai adalah sayuran. Lalu untuk cita-cita, ku rasa telah meraihnya" ungkap ku panjang lebar dengan cengirah khas rubah

"Sugoi desu ! Naruto-sensei ! Kau bisa bermain basket ?!" kagum siswi satu antusias

"Ya"

"Di kelas ini kebanyakan siswinya bisa bermain basket ! Anggota tim terkuat tokyo women high adalah di kelas 2 ipa 1 ini sensei ! Lihat ! Lihat lemari kaca itu sensei ! Semua tropi itu kita dapatkan dari hasil prestasi permainan basket -"

"Diamlah Moegi-chan ! Berhentilah untuk pamer !" bentak sang leader sambil merengut kesal

"Itu kenyataan Hanabi-chan !"

'Namanya hanabi' gumam ku dalam hati

"Sudah-sudah, itu tak menjadi masalah -" sialan, mereka masih saja ribut

"Tapi, tak perlu pamer seperti itu kan ?!"

"Sudah ku bilang itu kenyataan !"

"Tetap saja !"

Apa mereka berdua selalu seperti ini ?!

"Siapa tau nanti naruto-sensei bisa jadi pelatih kita !"

"Belum tentu !"

- was wes wos -

Sampai berapa dialog keributan kecil ini akan selesai.

"Ekhm" sengaja untuk menengahkan keributan

"Sudah selesai" ucap ku datar yang sukses membuat keduanya bungkam.

"Su-sudah, naruto-sensei" asli, kalau sekarang bukan di dalam kelas pasti sudah tertawa terpingkal - pingkal, wajah mereka lucu sekali !

"Baiklah, sesi perkenalan dimulai dari kau yang duduk di depan bagian kanan"

"Eh, masa perkenalan sensei cuma itu saja. Sedikit banget" saggah salah satu sisiwi dengan tampilan tomboy

"Kurang apa lagi ?"

"Mungkin keahlian sensei yang lain atau apalah"

"Iya sensei, seperti hal yang biasa sensei lakukan setelah pulang mengajar" sahut siswi yang duduk dibelakangnya

"Atau mungkin, kenapa sensei menyukai fisika dan bisa jadi guru fisika" siswi lainnya juga angkat bicara

"Dimana sensei tinggal ?!"

"Sensei beruntung jadi wali kelas kami, coba kalau jadi wali kelas 2 bahasa. Aku yakin sensei akan angkat tangan tinggi-tinggi"

"..." aku hanya membenarkan letak kacamata ku

"Kau benar, pasti akan ditanya hal yang lebih pribadi" mulai membuat keributan lagi rupanya

"Pasti akan ditanya seperti ini 'sensei-sensei, apa sensei sudah punya pacar?' " siswi berambut raven juga, sampai memperagakan muka yang sensual dengan meletakan jari telunjuknya di pipi, tak ketinggalan pula matanya berkaca-kaca.

Oh, apakah ada westafel di ruangan ini ?! Rasanya ingin muntah melihat mimik muka seperti itu

"Itu belum seberapa miki-chan, mungkin juga nekat tanya soal...err...'sensei, apa sudah pernah melakukan seks'. Parah bukan ?"

"Gyahahahahah... Kau benar ! Kelas bahasa kan kebanyakan berpenghuni cewek-cewek centil" sahut siswi lainnya

Semuanya tertawa, tak terkecuali sang leader lavender pun juga. Apa-apa an mereka ! Sampai kapan obrolan tak berguna ini selesai, juga apa kalian tidak sadar ! Di depan kalian masih ada guru lho ! Guru !

Aku menggeram menahan marah, tak ku sangka satu ekor cakra kyubi keluar begitu saja. Menghasikan semburat cahaya orange yang penuh amarah.

Bodoh ! Aku sampai lupa narasi.

Tangan kanan ku terangkat untuk memijat kening. Sedangkan tangan kiri ku tak sengaja mengambil bolpoin milik seorang sisiwi yang sedang duduk dibangku paling depan tempat aku berdiri.

KRAK

Sukses, bolpoin tak berdosa ku patahkan menjadi dua. Wajah ku berubah angker karena ulah mereka.

"kalau ada yang ingin tanya lagi, maju saja ke depan" ucap ku dingin, datar dan jelasnya seram

HIYYYYYY

Bulu kuduk mereka berdiri serempak

ZIIING

Hening seketika melanda ruangan 2 IPA 1

"Aku tak suka jika kalian selalu membuat kegaduah yang tidak penting" jelas ku mencoba memberi nasehat pada mereka "Aku yakin kalau kalian semua berbakat, tapi buanglah kebiasaan buruk kalian. Mengerti !" imbuh ku lagi

"Mengerti sensei !"

"Sekarang bisa dimulai sesi perkenalannya, dimulai dari awal siapa yang ku tunjuk. Perkenalkan diri kalian dengan berdiri, silahkan"

Selesai menjelaskan, aku duduk di meja guru. Ku sandarkan tubuh ku pada sandaran kursi, lalu menghela nafas berat.

"Sensei, ku mohon jangan marah" sesal seorang leader lavender mewakili semua siswi

"Eh ?" mataku membulat, padahal aku tak marah pada kalian sedikitpun, jadi merasa bersalah.

"Umn" semua sisiwi mengangguk dengan memasang mimik muka memelas

"Tidak, aku hanya kepikiran saja. Bagaimana kelas 2 bahasa yang menurut kalian itu sangat merepotkan !" keluh ku sambil menompang dagu

"Hahaha... Ternyata sensei termasuk orang yang penuh kejutan ya ?"

"Terserah, silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian"

"Nama ku fujimoto azumi, panggil saja azumi hal yang ku sukai adalah basket..."

- skip time -

Hampir setengah kelas para sisiwi telah memperkenalkan diri. Hanya dengan melihat gaya bicara dan logatnya, aku bisa tau karakteristik dan sikap mereka.

Kini siswi lavender berdiri untuk memperkenalkan diri

"Nama saya Hyuuga Hanabi –"

'Hyuuga !' batin ku tercekat

"Hal yang ku sukai adalah kerjasama tim, hal yang tidak ku sukai adalah perubahan strategi tanpa konfirmasi. Hobi ku bermain teka-teki, dan cita-cita ku adalah menjadi orang yang teliti" ungkapnya yang menurut ku setiap kata yang di ucapkan jelas memiliki makna

'Pantas saja aku tak merasa asing'

Dua jam telah berlalu, begitu pula dengan sesi perkenalan. Semua siswa terlihat antusias mengikuti pembelajaran yang ku berikan hari ini

"Ada yang kurang jelas denga materi kalor kali ini?"

"Tidak ada sensei"

"Tidak jelas sama sekali maksud kalian ?"

"Sudah jelas sensei" ulang mereka yakin

**W.I.N.D**

Suara pantulan bola menggema di gedung lapangan basket sore ini, jam belajar siswa telah selesai 15 menit yang lalu. Hanya tinggal beberapa siswa saja yang masih di sekolah. Tak mungkin aku menjelaskan satu persatu alasan mereka masih di sekolahh. 'Karena itu bukan urusan ku' alasan yang tepat bukan ? Selesai mengajar di jam pelajaran terakhir aku langsung melesat ke gedung lapangan basket, kelas terakhir yang ku ajar adalah 2 bahasa 1, benar prediksi tadi pagi, mayoritas centil semua, hampir kewalahan menangani mereka semua. Stres dengan hari ini ? Tentu saja, ku lampiaskan frustasi ku dengan bermain basket. Dribble, lay up, jump up, shoot ! Semua ku lakukan dengan beringas. Kini hampir ke sepuluh kalinya melakukan slam dunk. Peduli setan dengan sepatu yang ku pakai, untung saja lantainya tak terlalu licin. Kemeja ku yang telah ku tanggalkan dari awal permainan basket, ku letakan begitu saja di bangku pemain. Tenang, aku tak bertelanjang memakai kaos, orange polos tanpa corak.

Satu jam bermain lumayan membuat ku berkeringat di suhu dingin musim gugur. Berdiri untuk mengatur nafas sesaat ku edarkan pandangan ku ke seluruh ruangan gedung ini.

"Keren" satu kata yang tepat sebagai penilaian gedung yang sedang ku singgahi

"Kau sudah membereskan semua bola ?" sumber suara dari arah pintu masuk

"Sudah semua kapten"

"Bagus, tinggal tugas ku yang belum beres. Kau pulang duluan tak masalah"

"Oke, sampai nanti kapten"

"Ya, hati-hati"

Baru tadi pagi aku mendengar pemilik suara ini jelas tak asing lagi bagi ku. Selang beberapa menit seluit cokelat yang kini tengah di kuncir ala pony tail memasuki ruangan

"Sensei !" kaget ? Menurut ku tidak perlu

Aku men-dribble bola ke arahnya, dengan yakin aku melakukan operan yang disambut baik olehnya

"...!" dia hanya tercekat

"Aku ingin lihat bagaimana cara bermain mu"

"Baiklah" ujarnya dengan tersenyum, manisnya.

Gesit dan lincah dia berlari dengan men-dribble bola ke arah ring. Saat di bawah ring posisinya membentuk ancang-ancang dengan setengah jongkok, kedua kakinya yang kuat sebagai tumpuan untuk disentakan. Sedetik kemudian, slam dunk !sukses dia lakukan.

"Bagaimana ?" ujarnya meminta penilaian

"Pantas disebut kapten" sanggah ku

"Aku akan mengajukan sensei sebagai pelatih basket pada kepala sekolah besok"

"Maksud mu ?"

"Aku sudah muak dilatih guy sensei, guru hyper aktiv yang benar-benar payah" keluhnya

"Belum tentu lansung disetujui kan ?"

"Tapi aku yakin !"

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri" sekarang tak bisa mengelak untuk tersenyum. Anak didik ku di kelas 2 IPA 1 memang menyenangkan "mau pulang ?" imbuh ku

"Tentu saja, tugas ku sudah selesai"

**W.I.N.D**

Di depan gerbang sekolah Tokyo Women High School (TWHS) kami berdua siap pulang menuju rumah masing - masing.

DIIN

Suara klakson yang dihasilkan dari motor sport laki-laki menyita perhatian kami

"Konohamaru !" hanabi, siswi lavender berseru pada pemilik motor "Lama menunggu ya ?" imbuhnya sedikit nada bersalah

"Hanya 5 menit kok" jawab pemuda yang bernama konohamaru

"Siapa ? Pacar mu ?" ujar ku sedikit berbisik dengan nada menggoda

"Ha-hanya teman kecil" baru kali ini aku lihat ekspresi mukanya seperti itu

"Oh..." ujar ku sedikit tak percaya

"Aku permisi dulu sensei" pamitnya seraya membungkukan badan "sampai nanti"

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan" ucap ku

Hm, aku hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. Suka atas dasar cinta. Tapi kalian masih terlalu dini untuk memahami arti cinta yang sesungguhnya. Sebagai orang yang lebih tua dari kalian, aku juga pernah mengalami hal yang serupa.

Setelah berdiri di depan gerbang kali ini niat ku untuk pulang tak ada yang menghalagi, kecuali...

KRUYUUKKKK

Tangan kiri ku yang sibuk memegang tas, ku angkat untuk melihat alroji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan ku.

"Baru jam 5" gumam ku lirih

Tak masalah jalan-jalan di sore hari seperti ini. Ah...! 1 hal yang belum ku temukan saat tinggal di Tokyo, kedai ramen. Jalan kaki ? It's okey.

Di tengah perjalanan, aku asyik bergumam sendiri, masih membayangkan hal yang barusan ku katakan. Cinta ya ? Dulu ibu ku selalu mengatakan ,_ "cinta adalah pengorbanan, perjuangkan semuanya untuk mendapatkan dan memahami makna dari cinta itu sendiri"_. Yah, kalian tau sendiri. Otak ku terlalu pas-pasan untuk memahami kata yang diucapkan Ibuku. Saat ku tanyakan pada Ayah ku, dia malahan berujar sangat bijak.

_"Kalian Hanya Hidup Sekali. Jalani Kehidupan Dan Matilah Dengan Jalan Kehidupan Yang Kalian Inginkan. Tapi apapun jalan yg kalian pilih, jangan lupa untuk melindungi orang yg berharga dalam hidup kalian"_

Kenyataan sekarang aku hanya bisa sweatdrop untuk memahami perkataan mereka. Tapi aku sudah mengambil kesimpulan dari apa yang mereka katakan. "Cinta adalah pengorbanan, lakukan semuanya untuk melindungi sesuatu yang berharga bagi kalian", itu definisi ku.

Pernah saat dulu aku bercerita kalau ingin punya 'pacar', lagi-lagi Ibuku berdalih dengan kata-kata rumit itu, Ayah ku ? Sama saja. Pada intinya mereka belum mengizinkan aku untuk berpacaran. Akhirnya sampai saat ini, akupun belum menemukan 'cinta' pertama, apa lagi ciuman pertama, hal yang sangat tabu untuk ku. Ironis ? Terserah bagaimana penilaian kalian terhadap kisah 'cinta' ku. Mungkin juka aku memahami arti kata 'cinta' yang sebenarnya, cepat atau lambat pasti akan bertemu dengannya. Aku percaya bahwa kami-sama itu adil.

"Guru fisika, mulai mengajar hari senin ! Di Tokyo Women High School ! Kenyataan apa lagi ini ?! Seorang guru pulang dengan penampilan berantakan ! Keringat bercucuran ! Habis dihajar masa eh ?!"

Suara lantang dan sinis dari arah belakang. Aku yakin yang sedang berbicara dengan ku alah seorang wanita. Tu-tunggu ! Mana mungkin aku lupa dengan suara dari 'spesies' yang satu ini. Polisi monster berambut pink.

Berantakan katanya ? Oke, aku cek penampilan ku dari bawah. Sepatu, mengkilat utuh. Celana, masih ada. Oh, aku tau sekarang... Sadar penampilan dari setengah badan ku ke atas. Kaos orange bersimbah darah, bukan. Maksud ku, keringat... Kemeja yang ku sampirkan di punggung kiri ku, hand free yang sedang ku pakai untuk mendengarkan musik. Baiklah, kau benar kalau penampilan ku tak persis sebagai guru sedikitpun.

Sengaja aku tak membalikan badan ku, diam tanpa bergeming. Aku ketakutan ? Tche ! Mana mungkin. Ku hirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya melalui mulut. Kali ini persiapan selesai, dengan santai aku membalikan badan sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Selamat sore, Bu Polisi" senyum ramah yang terkembang di bibir ku hampir sirna, ketika dia melotot ke arah ku.

"Habis merampok dari mana kau! Bank Central ?!" kali ini wajah ku berubah kesal

"Menyesal sudah repot-repot menyapa mu, monster !"

"Aku tak butuh sapaan mu ! Mana surat mengajarnya ?! Aku perlu bukti !" dasar monster aneh

"Haaa ? Hahahahahaha" aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tertawa "Surat mengajar kata mu ? Harusnya kau menanyakannya di atas hotel, saat kau mau bunuh diri ! Tentu saja di rumah, monster !" imbuh ku

"Awas kalau berani macam-macam di kota ini !" ancamnya dengan menodongkan revolver ke arah pelipis ku.

"Pemikiran mu selalu buruk ya ?" aku santai saja, ancaman seperti ini sudah basi untuk ku.

Kali ini dia bungkam dan aku hanya diam

KRUYUUKKK

Bunyi memalukan ini datang lagi, sialan !

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk meladeni mu !" setelah itu aku melenggang pergi tanpa permisi

"Mau kemana kau !"

"Kedai ramen" jawab ku tanpa menoleh

"Ikut aku !" sialan ! Untuk ke dua kalinya oleh orang yang berbeda, hari ini lengan ku ditarik paksa

"Memangnya di Kantor Polisi ada ramen !" protes ku

"Tak perlu protes ! Ikut saja !"

**W.I.N.D**

"Selamat makan" ucap ku dengan monster pink kompak

Tak ku sangka dia menyerek ku ke restoran ramen. Ternyata tak jauh juga dari sekolahan TWHS, hanya perlu kira-kira 5 menit dengan berjalan untuk sampai di tempat ini.

Aku makan dengan lahap ramen kuah miso yang ku pesan, sedangkan monster... Ah, sakura saja deh, dia memesan ramen vegetarian.

Setengah jam berlalu, kali ini perut ku terasa membaik setelah 3 mangkok ramen ku lahap habis tanpa sisa. Tenang, mangkok dan sumpitnya masih utuh.

"Sebenarnya, siapa yang pantas disebut monster ?" sakura berujar sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu yang sengaja disediakan untuk pengunjung restoran

"Jadi kau terima aku anggap monster ?"

"Tentu saja tidak, kue ikan !"

"Ne ?! Kue ikan ?" heran, julukan apalagi ini

Dia hanya mengangkat sumpitnya setinggi wajah, 'naruto' terjepit disela-sela sumpit.

"Naruto, kue ikan bukan ?" ucapnya sambil melahap 'naruto'

_Koko ni arunowa kimi ga ima made eranda michi no_  
_Kotae tachiyo hora jishin motte susumeba ii_  
_Totemo shizen nano ame agarino_  
_Asufaruto ni niji kakaru yoni_  
_Lonely kaze ga fuite_  
_Feeling kiga tsuitayo_  
_Kotae wa doko nimo nai kedo_  
_Call me wakatteruwa_

HP-nya berbunyi, tanda panggilan masuk. Mungkin.

"Ada apa Kiba?" dia mulai berbicara dengan salah satu rekan yang pernah dia teriaki namanya.

"Oh metting untuk persiapan misi besok ? Baik ! Aku akan ke kantor sekarang" ucapnya mengakhiri panggilan

"Aku harus segera ke kantor, 4 mangkok itu biar aku yang bayar "

"Eh, kok..." ujar ku bingung

"Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terimakasih"

"Terimakasih ? Bukannya lebih tepat sebagai permintaan maaf"

"Terserah ! Aku buru-buru, sampai nanti" dia berlari kecil ke arah kasir, setelah membayar lalu berlari cepat menyusuri jalan.

"Dasar, terimakasih monster aneh" ujarnya saat melihat punggungnya dari belakang

"Tak percaya, Sakura-chan membawa pacarnya ke sini" ungkap salah satu pelayan bernama Ayame, tertera di tag namenya yang terpasang di dada kiri seragamnya

"Eh ?" aku hanya terkejut sekaligus bingung

"Sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran ?" ujar Ayame lagi dengan mengedip-ngedipkan sebelah matanya

"Ano, kami tidak berpacaran kok"

"Eh yang benar ? Kalian terlihat serasi banget lho"

Serasi apanya ? Dia terus membuat ku kesal saat bertemu... Ya, meski tanpa sengaja. Tangan ku meraih gelas yang Ayame berikan tadi, mungkin 1 gelas air putih bisa menenangkan kekesalan ku.

"Tapi aku senang kau yang dibawa ke kesini, kelihatannya kau orang yang baik. Waah... Haruno sakura memang polisi yang hebat !"

"Ukhuk..." memalukan ! Pakai ada acara tersedak lagi. Apa tadi aku tidak salah dengar ?!

"Tuan baik-baik saja ?" ujar ayame cemas, aku tak mempedulikan sanggahannya. Nama keluarga tadi yang membuat ku terkejut

"Sakura... Haruno" gumam ku tak percaya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Akhirnya up date juga, gomen ne... ngaret banget nih... #Mbungkukin badan dalam dalam

Gimana fic kali ini ? aku kerasa fic kali ini payah banget, nge-rush pula, maksa banget. nih begini ni, kalo lagi nggak ada inspirasi tapi maksain nulis... bisa tau akibatnya kaya apa...

FLAME ? Siap ! bener dah... aku kerasa fic ini ngga ada bagus-bagusnya.

tapi Kei masih mengharapkan riview dari para readers lho, kritik... saran dan sebagainya, tapi yang diutamakan riview yang membangun ya ? (hehehe, ngelunjak)

Special Thanks for :::** Guest ( Guest (4) , Nagasaki, Waraney, Chitay narusaku, Tuama, namikaze 21, blitz namikaze, Aiinaaii, ahmad azman, Maesan )** :-::-: domo arigatou atas Read and Reviewnya, udah up date nih... silahkan R&R lagi ya ? hehehehe

Review yang log in udah aku balesin ya... ?

K-Note : Thanks banget buat Guest (Aiinaaii), kau menyadarkan aku untuk mencantumkan sumber Inspirasi... Domo arigatou, so... buat mu juga (Kalong-San) ^_^

* * *

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

* * *

**V**  
**V**  
**V**


End file.
